This invention relates to an anchoring plug made of a hard-elastic plastic material. These plugs typically are used for fastening structural parts to bearer elements such as, for example, walls, floors or even ceilings. Floors are generally of a hard material such as concrete, bricks or the like. In these cases, it is necessary to first drill a hole in the element corresponding to the diameter and length of the shank of the plug in order to be able to insert the plug into this hole and then screw a fastener into it.
For ceilings and walls, use is often made of gypsum or plasterboard which is approximately 1 cm thick. If it is desired to insert such a plug into this, then a hole must also first be drilled in it, even though this material is soft enough that a harder pin such as a nail, for example, can be driven into it without any difficulty.
A plastic plug of this type is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,431,813. This plug was developed especially for use with plasterboard and has collapsible, sharply pointed spreading fingers for holding the plug in place. With this plug also, a hole has to be pre-drilled in the board of at least a sufficient diameter to ensure that the tip of the plug is held together by the rim of the hole when the plug is driven into it.
An object of the present invention is to provide the above-mentioned plastic anchoring plug such that, without any impairment of its function, it can be used both into elements made from hard materials as well as softer materials such as gypsum board and can be subsequently anchored therein, a pre-drilling no longer being required in the case of gypsum board.